


#Готэм_это_комедия

by Aizawa, ka_mai



Category: DCU, Gotham (TV)
Genre: Couplets, F/M, Gen, Parody
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-09 19:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16455971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aizawa/pseuds/Aizawa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ka_mai/pseuds/ka_mai
Summary: Визуальные таблетки





	#Готэм_это_комедия

Текстом:

Cнова в заложниках джисипиди,  
Лучше сегодня туда не ходи.

***

Маленький Витя нашёл пулемёт...  
Бывает, призвание вдруг позовёт.

***

В каждую драку лезет малыш:  
Ещё без плаща, но уже очень Мыш.

***

Айви пошла в ботанический сад,  
Никто не вернулся из сада назад.

***

У Рейша Аль-Гуля изысканный вкус,  
Он меценат и поклонник искусств.

***

Освальд, скорее выкапывай маму,  
Рейш объявил скидку на Яму!

***

В Готэме есть плохое болото:  
Некто утонет, вылезет _кто-то_.

***

Кошка и Мышка по рельсам гуляли,  
Джером с Джеремайей дрочили в печали.

***

По мнению многих, Джим полон говна,  
И вот джиможимка смыкается на!

***

Барбара вскрыла корень проблем.  
Отныне Сирены уходят в радфем.


End file.
